


What was the question again?

by babiesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiesamu/pseuds/babiesamu
Summary: Osamu got kicked out of practice because he kept thinking about his best friend who's been ignoring him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	What was the question again?

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Osamu’s mind these last couple of days. He had been sure that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but the thought kept clouding his mind even during the volleyball practice.

“Why the hell did you miss that spike, you pig?!” his twin shouted.

“Shut up,” Osamu mumbled.

“My set was perfect! You're being such a loser today!"

He kicked Atsumu's butt with the inside of his feet, "Shut the hell up, you're the loser!"

"I'm gonna kill you for doing that-"

“Osamu,” Kita called.

Both Osamu and Atsumu tensed automatically, but Osamu came over immediately, leaving his twin snickering on the court. He apologized, “I’m sorry, my mind is all over the place. I won’t miss it again.”

“Why don’t you go home early, Osamu?”

“But practice doesn’t end for another hour-”

“It will be useless for you to keep practicing in this state, wouldn’t it? Just go home and solve whatever your problem is for now.” Kita said flatly and immediately turned back to practice, shutting down any rebuttals from him.

He left practice bitterly, but not without flipping his twin off and ignoring the confused look sent by Suna and his other teammates. He tried dialing your number again for the third time today and sighed when you didn’t pick up, again. After quickly changing his clothes in the locker room, he set off home as he started pondering what could possibly make you mad at him.

He found himself surprised when he realised he wasn’t heading home. He had unconsciously headed over to where you’re working part-time at a cafe just some blocks away from school.

You looked like you were taking an order from a table full of girls with your back facing him. He made his way to you and the girls you were taking orders from started to look at him one by one. You were just finishing repeating their orders and looked up only to find the girls gaping at you.

“I’m sorry, did I miss something?”

“Can we talk?” A familiar voice sounded from behind you.

You turned around so quickly you almost got a whiplash. Of course, this was why the girls were gaping. Osamu stood behind you with both hands in his pockets, his bag slung on one shoulder. Your best friend was one of those guys who were treated like gods in your hometown and of course had a lot of fans not only because of his skills in volleyball, but also because of his looks.

“I’m working,” you said flatly.

“I’ll wait until you’re done.”

“We can talk later, Samu. And aren’t you supposed to be practicing?”

“I’ll wait ‘til you’re done,” he repeated before going out of the cafe.

You sighed in exasperation, but got back to work. It took a while before the cafe finally winded down and you were lucky your manager didn’t come to work today. You managed to sneak out from the back of the cafe. And true to his words, Osamu was leaning against the wall, waiting for you. He looked up when you got closer and stood up straight. You ignored his stare and leaned against the wall beside him.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked as soon as you stood next to him.

You glanced at him confusedly, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he paused, “I’m just wondering why you’ve been ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I was,” you sighed, “You were just busy practicing for the tournament and I was just busy with the art club and work. But, no. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Bullshit. You don’t even reply to my texts.”

You stared at him and looked away, biting your lips as you ponder whether or not you should tell him. You managed to ignore him just a little more than a week. But if Osamu’s sacrificing his time for volleyball just to talk to you about this, you knew he had been thinking about this for a while and wouldn’t give up until he got his answers.

“I just didn’t want to bother you,” you finally said.

Now it was his turn to ask you, “What do you mean?”

“It’s silly but you know, I’ll probably get over it in a few days-”

“Just tell me the truth,” he sounded frustrated as your name left his lips. His eyes were practically pleading, in his own manner.

“Fine,” you looked away and stared at the wall in front of you, definitely not brave enough to spill your heart out while looking him in the eye.

“I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days, about us, you know? Let’s be honest here. We’re friends but we act like we’re more than that. I don’t know where we stand here, Samu. I don’t know what the hell we’re doing right now,” you held up your hand when he was about to protest, “Wait, just let me finish first.”

“Look, I know you well enough to know you never really bother with anything serious other than volleyball and your culinary interests. I do respect that, especially when you also respect mine. And I know we never talked about being exclusive, and I don’t mind it actually. I also know it’s silly to think about it. But I just- I just can’t stop thinking about this lately.”

You shrugged as nonchalantly as you could pretend, “I like you, Samu, and I want to have more than whatever we are now. But I know you don’t want a relationship. You probably don’t feel the same anyway, so I just want to spare myself from the heartbreak. Let’s just stop doing whatever this is.”

He just stood there without a word, but you could feel his stare burning the side of your head. When he still stayed silent after a few moments, your heart plummeted down to your stomach. God, you couldn’t believe yourself. How the hell did you manage to unabashedly bear your hearts out to him? Why didn’t you just pretend like nothing’s wrong and let the thing between the two of you die down on its own?

And then he nodded. He followed you, staring at the wall in front of you, and asked, “But how do you know I don’t feel the same?”

You turned your head and looked at him, your jaw hanging open just the slightest. Did you hear him right? When you didn’t say anything in return, he looked at you in the eye.

“How do you know I don’t feel the same way?” he asked again.

He pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against and stood right in front of you. You stood still in your spot, standing as still as a statue. He was standing so close to you that you would be able to touch him if you reached forward, “What if I do feel the same?”

You looked up at him and blinked dumbly, “What?”

Osamu looked down at you and you looked back at him without thinking. He reached forward and tucked a loose piece of your hair behind your ears, making your heart thump wildly against your chest.

“My main focus is volleyball and, as you said, ‘culinary interests’. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you, because I do,” he said as he tried not to look away even though he could feel the tip of his ears turning red in embarrassment.

“What are you saying-”

“I’m saying that I like you too, twerp.”

You gaped at him for a moment before bursting out into a small laugh, “And there goes your filter.”

Osamu burst out laughing.

It was quite rare to see him laughing so freely like he was in front of you. You were used to seeing him poker faced almost all the time, even when the two of you hung out together. The rare times you would see him smile would probably when he teased his twin or when he ate his favorite foods. This was probably the first time you ever saw him laugh without a care in the world.

He looks absolutely mesmerizing.

“What did you say?”

Hell, you must’ve said that aloud. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment. You couldn’t believe you just let that slip.

“Nothing,” you stammered.

“I know you said something,” his amusement could clearly be heard in his voice.

“I said, get off me you dweeb,” you brace your hands on his chest, “I need to get back to work.”

You tried to shove him out of your way to hide your embarrassment, but it was clearly doing you no good as your attempts to shove him away failed. When you tried to pull back your hands, he pulled you against him instead. Your eyes widen as you tried to swallow a surprised squeak.

“So, do you want to try this whole dating thing with me?”

Osamu wasn't sure what it was, but there was a sudden courage in him that made him want to really ask you out. And it really wasn't a bad thing. After all, the look of you blinking at him as you process his question was so cute it made him forget his shyness.

“...Sure,” you managed to answer.

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile and immediately lit his whole face up. You were sure your insides just turned to a gooey mess at the sight of it.

“Okay, so care to tell me what you said just now?” he asked as he let go or your hands.

You gave in and confessed even though you were sure your face was probably as red as an apple, “I just said that you look nice when you laugh.”

Osamu smirked smugly, “Okay, you can go back to work now.”

“Oh, and Samu?,” you called.

He turned around to face you. The corner of his lips were still curled up slightly. The notion made him look so much like his twin, it brought a smile to your face. You just had to tease him.

“You sound like Atsumu when you asked me out,” you teased and fled the scene, heading back to the cafe through the back door as fast as you can.

You just had to laugh when you heard him saying profanities followed with a loud “Hell NO!”. Oh, it was always fun to tease him.


End file.
